UFC 206
Toronto, Ontario, Canada |attendance = 18,057 |gate = 1,843,101 |previous_event = |following_event = |hidea = |sherdog = }} UFC 206: Holloway vs. Pettis was a mixed martial arts event produced by the Ultimate Fighting Championship that was held on December 10, 2016 at the Air Canada Centre in Toronto, Ontario, Canada. Background A UFC Light Heavyweight Championship rematch between the current champion Daniel Cormier and Anthony Johnson was originally expected to headline the event. The pairing met previously in May 2015 at UFC 187 with Cormier winning the fight (and the vacant title) via submission in the third round. However on November 25, Cormier pulled out due to injury and the bout was scrapped. Promotion officials reportedly tried to book Johnson against former Strikeforce Light Heavyweight Champion Gegard Mousasi, but the former opted to wait for Cormier to return. The bout was rescheduled for UFC 210. Therefore, a featherweight bout between Max Holloway and former UFC Lightweight Champion Anthony Pettis was shifted to the headlining spot. Another component was added to the fight, as it was expected to be for the interim UFC Featherweight Championship status. The current champion (as well as lightweight champion) Conor McGregor vacated his title and former champion/current interim titleholder José Aldo became the undisputed champion. Promotional newcomer Poliana Botelho was expected to face former UFC Women's Strawweight Championship challenger Valérie Létourneau at the event. However, Botelho was removed from the fight for undisclosed reasons on October 26 and was replaced by fellow newcomer Viviane Pereira. Former UFC Flyweight Championship challenger John Moraga was expected to face former Bellator Bantamweight Champion Zach Makovsky at the event. However, Moraga pulled out of the fight in early November citing injury and was replaced by Dustin Ortiz. A middleweight bout between Tim Kennedy and former UFC Light Heavyweight Champion and divisional newcomer Rashad Evans was originally booked for UFC 205. However, Evans was pulled from the fight days before the event after an undisclosed irregularity was found during his pre-fight medical exam. Subsequently, Kennedy was removed from the card as well. The fight was later rescheduled for this event. Subsequently, Evans once again was unable to obtain medical clearance to compete on the card and was pulled from the bout on November 21. An irregularity in his pre-fight MRI was responsible for both removals and he is expected to undergo an additional screening with an neurologist to prove he is healthy enough to fight, before possibly returning to the cage in January or February, according to his manager. The Ultimate Fighter: Team Jones vs. Team Sonnen middleweight winner Kelvin Gastelum was announced as his replacement on November 26, pending commission approval due to his suspension after UFC 205. He was granted his liberation 4 days later. A welterweight bout between Chad Laprise and Li Jingliang was expected to take place at the event. However, Laprise pulled out of the fight on November 16 citing an undisclosed injury. As a result Li was pulled from the card entirely and will be rescheduled at a future event. At the weigh-ins, Pettis came in at 148 lbs, three pounds over the featherweight limit of 145 lbs. for a championship fight. As a result, in the event that Pettis were to win the fight with Holloway, he would be ineligible for the championship, while Holloway was still eligible. Pettis was fined 20% of his purse, which will go Holloway and the bout proceeded as scheduled at a catchweight. Pettis was the first fighter to miss weight for a UFC championship bout since Travis Lutter at UFC 67 in February 2007. Rustam Khabilov and Valérie Létourneau also missed the required weight for their respective fights. They were both fined 20% of their purse which will go to their respective opponents, Jason Saggo and Viviane Pereira. The bouts proceeded at catchweight. Results Fight card *Catchweight bout (148 Ibs): Max Holloway def. Anthony Pettis by TKO in Round 3 *Welterweight: Donald Cerrone def. Matt Brown by KO (head kick) in Round 3 *Featherweight bout: Cub Swanson def. Doo Ho Choi by decision (unanimous) in Round 3 *Middleweight bout: Kelvin Gastelum def. Tim Kennedy by TKO (punches) in Round 3 *Welterweight bout: Emil Weber Meek def. Jordan Mein by decision (unanimous) in Round 3 Preliminary Card (Fox Sports 1) *Light Heavyweight bout: Misha Cirkunov def. Nikita Krylov by submission (guillotine choke) in Round 1 *Lightweight bout: Olivier Aubin-Mercier def. Drew Dober by submission (rear-naked choke) in Round 2 *Catchweight bout (117.5 Ibs): Viviane Pereira def. Valérie Létourneau by decision (split) in Round 3 *Bantamweight bout: Matthew Lopez def. Mitch Gagnon by decision (unanimous) in Round 3 Preliminary Card (UFC Fight Pass) *Lightweight bout: Lando Vannata def. John Makdessi by KO (wheel kick) in Round 1 (1:40) *Catchweight bout (158 Ibs): Rustam Khabilov def. Jason Saggo by decision (unanimous) in Round 3 *Flyweight bout: Dustin Ortiz def. Zach Makovsky by decision (split) in Round 3 References Category:2016 in mixed martial arts Category:Ultimate Fighting Championship events